This application claims the priority of 198 25 204.8-21, filed Jun. 5, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a system for generating a brake pressure with a pump which delivers a volume into the master brake cylinder chamber and builds up a pressure which is used by at least one additional assembly, particularly a power-assisted steering system, and having at least one distributing and throttling element for admitting a definable pressure to the master brake cylinder chamber and/or the additional assembly.
DE 196 40 456 A1 shows a system in which a plurality of distributing and throttling elements is used. Thereby, the pressure in the chamber of the master brake cylinder and/or of the additional assembly can be distributed and adjusted. The triggering of these distributing and throttling elements requires relatively high control expenditures and is also susceptible to disturbances.